Is it on?
by InjuredMoonDance
Summary: Mina decided she wanted to be a youtuber out of impulse, claiming the task as something that might be fun or even a stress reliever for the pressure her college placed on her. She didn't think it would open the door to more than thousands of people admiring her quirky personality but also would catch the attention of an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a new story I'm working on, and don't worry I'm sorry the new chapter of A Change of Heart is taking so long but I assure you I am working on it and it will be posted soon. I hope you enjoy this story and that you had happy holidays and have a great new year.

"Is it on?" Mina questioned, staring at the camera trying to focus on weather if the red light that indicated it was recording was on. Realizing it was, Mina let out a sigh of relief when she realized that this time, she would actually be able to record the video in peace without her roommate storming in and out unexpectedly.

"Hello New Humans!" She greeted with enthusiasm, waving her hands up and down the air. "I am your new ruler, the Alien Queen and I am here to apply my make up in front of a camera, because I thought it might be fun to take away my skin and show all of you my real pink identity" She did a peace sign before putting a bag on the desk in front of her and taking out product after product.

"So, I'm going out tonight, because, well, girls just wanna have fun, am I right? So I'm going to (and I say I, because if you are like me when I see cooking videos you probably won't attempt this, and I don't blame you, I love you for clicking on my face) apply something not too heavy, just something that says I'm available while at the same time it says 'I spent two hour applying this eyeliner if you make me cry I will throw your bones into acid' you know?" Mina said with an entertained smile winking at an imaginary audience.

"So, after I've applied the base and the foundation, I take the concealer. Us aliens must hide from the world that college consumes our life too" Mina applied the product almost in a reckless way.

"Now, I will put on the blush because I want my cheeks to look pink and pretty"

"So, now I jump onto the highlighter. I don't know about you guys, but I want my relatives from across the galaxy to see me and envy my beauty" She put the product on her skin passing one hand underneath her chin.

"For the eyeshadow? You guessed it, Pink!" she said with enthusiasm putting out the palette, applying the color with care adding a purple shadow in the corners of her eyes.

"I shall now introduce the make me cry and I will destroy you too, the eyeliner. For this I wanted to use something simple, you know? Nothing too drastic, I don't want the humans at the club to be jealous of my outwordly make-up skills" Making weird faces, Mina applied the product with a steady hand, adding the mascara immediately after.

As a final touch, the girl applied the lipstick mixing red and pink, she told the imaginary audience how she loved to mix colors for the lips and how the first product she learnt how to use was lipstick because it was the only product her middle school allowed and she always tried to find a way to bend the rules.

"Don't do that kids" Mina said "Don't be like me, don't make your mothers disappointment be heard from across the galaxy because the teachers are upset I told them mixing green and blue lipstick wasn't against the rules because it was still lipstick anyways."

With her make up already on, the college girl stood up and began to show her clothing choice to the audience, the purple crop top matching the flowing black skirt that was slightly above the knee, taking a black jacket she smiled at the camera winking ready to bid her goodbye.

"In case you are wondering, I wish I could say I have extraterrestrial high-tech make up, but sadly I'm a college student and I'm broke so most of my products can be found on your nearest drugstore, I guess" She shrugged it off like it was nothing

"Well I have to leave now, if you like my video prove it or I will melt your instant noodles. I'm just joking, guys I love every single one of the three people that will see this video and like it, see you soon!" She said with a bright smile, kneeling closer to turn of the camera.

The young college student took a deep sigh, taking the camera from its stand and placing it on the desk. She adjusted herself on the mirror of her dorm, grateful it was a Friday and she could allow herself to have a small break before having to work nonstop for the rest of the weekend to finish a project she had to deliver by Monday.

Taking her purse and keys she closed the door letting her friends know she was on her way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kirishima opened YouTube on his browser, trying to ignore the voice of Bakugou screaming in rage after falling once again on one of Kaminari and Sero's pranks. He scrolled down his list of recommended videos, looking for something new to listen to after listening to one of Ochako and Izuku's covers.

His brows furrowed slightly when his eyes crossed with a thumbnail of a girl around his age, with soft pink hair smiling as she shrugged with her face full of make-up.

"Mina?" Kirishima said recognizing the girl, they used to be classmates in middle school but after that they never saw each other again. He clicked the video with curiosity, he wasn't too prone to watch make up videos.

He laughed at her antics, as she claimed how she would melt anyone who made her cry and Kirishima realized she was as energetic as she was when they were in middle school together. As Mina began applying her eyeliner Sero, opened the bedroom door all of sudden startling Kirishima in the process who didn't have time to close the page.

"Are youwatching a make-up video?" Sero's amused smile was bigger than what the redhead would have liked "Kirishima are you ready to tell everyone about the secret affair you and Bakugou have? Oh, poor Camie I wonder how will she react?" Sero mocked acting like a nineteenth century woman. Kirishima threw a pencil case at him, the plastic box instead landed against the door promptly closed by the dark-haired boy whose laugh Kirishima could still hear.

Trying to ignore it, the smile returned to his face as Mina said goodbye to her audience, what she assumed would only be three people now rounded the fifty thousand. As soon as the video was over Kirishima subscribed to her, keeping a mental note to contact her as soon as possible to remember the old times.


	2. Chapter 2

Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

The only sound in Ochako's living room was the movie she had chosen for her and Izuku to watch despite her certainty that it was his turn to pick. The fantasy film was close to ending and she found herself staring between her friend and the film more than what she probably should.

She almost felt like there was an invisible barrier holding her and the green haired boy in different sides of the couch, not that she didn't want to cross said imaginary barrier she set up years ago; had it not been for her own fear she would have erased any traces of it far too long ago. That was easier said than done, especially when the common sense said such a thing was impossible.

As the credits rolled she tried to see if Izuku had enjoyed the film without asking.

"So… how was the test on analytic geometry?"

His voice resonated above the music taking her out of her line of thought.

"Good, I guess. It wasn't as difficult as I expected but I'm just looking forward to keep my scholarship not to graduate top of my class" she mumbled moving the Chinese food on her plate trying to pick something that looked particularly delicious.

"I saw you studying really hard for that test. I'm certain you will get the best grade on it, I don't know anyone who works as hard as you, so you deserve it" His smile was as bright as the sun as he tried to raise her enthusiasm for the results.

"You only say that because you don't know many people majoring in physics" She put one bite of food in her mouth noticing ho his freckled cheeks suddenly lit up a dim pink color.

"Even if that's true, we know each other since high school. I know how smart you are"

"Thank you" she smiled, the pink only seemed to light up even more "How was that date you went to?" She had to use all her willpower to ask and no choke on her own words. He looked at her, his head tilted and his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"You mean the thing with Tsuyu?" He questioned after realization hit him "It wasn't a date, she just needed help with a particular theme and I helped her. I think she is dating someone called Tokoyami"

"Ohhhh" She mumbled "Wait, he has the same name as 'ThelordofDarkness?' you know, the guy who is internet-famous for drawing sort of edgy art"

"I guess so" Izuku meditated for a few seconds "That could explain a few things"

"Like what?" Ochako asked curious smiling amused a how Izuku looked like if he just had a revelation.

"Well me and Tsuyu were comparing notes and when she opened her book to check something a bookmark fell of it, her face was sort of red when she picked it up and said 'sorry, a gift from my boyfriend' I thought the art style was familiar but I couldn't pinpoint from where" Ochako chuckled at Izuku's story picturing he probably had spent a while after Tsuyu had left thinking about why the art was so familiar to him.

"Yeah, that's probably why" She said trying to stifle a laugh.

She turned to Izuku hoping she would see him fumbling about how he probably should have realized it sooner or pulling his lower lip deep in thought about whatever that could be troubling him right now, even finding him grabbing chips from the almost empty bowl in front of them would have been more logical. Instead, she found him staring at her with a tender smile on his face and the eyebrows just a bit raised, he had never looked at her that way. In an attempt to lower the blush that threatening to light up her face Ochako decided to change the topic.

"And how have your tests been?" The look on his face suddenly shifted to a more natural one.

"Good, at least the ones that I already have back. Hopefully all of them will be as good"

"I'm sure they will" Ochako smiled warmly, trying to return the positivity he had tried to give her before.

"I don't know. Civil rights' was harder than usual and the professor doesn't seem to have me on his good side" he said scratching the back of his neck.

"You will get the highest grade on that test and be the lawyer the world has ever known" She said with enthusiasm, leaving the plate of food on the coffee table and moving her hands up and down, he smiled at her.

"I'm not sure if I'll be the best lawyer, but I'd like to be a good one" he muttered awkwardly. She lifted herself from her side of the couch reaching to him until she held is face between her hands

"You are literally the best person I know, if your heart was in real size the earth wouldn't be big enough to hold it. Your sole existence is a beacon in light in the darkness of this world" Ochako said this with enthusiasm and it barely took her a second to register her actions and the weight of her words. She took her hands away from Izuku's red cheeks returning to her side hoping her own cheeks weren't as red.

"Anyways" she began trying to focus her eyes on something that wasn't Izuku as she played with her hands. "I picked a song for the next video"

"Oh? Oh!, yes, the… the song, very important" It had been a while since she had heard him stumble on his words like that. At least in front of her.

"Yeap" she nodded "It's called 'I'm glad you're evil too'" She had already heard an artist made a cover for it and she liked it so much she thought it would be cool if she did a cover for it too.

"But you are not evil" Izuku reasoned.

"You can't know that yet" Ochako argued "Ask me again in fifteen years, when all these formulas end up driving me mad"

"When you feel you are going insane all you have to do is call me and I'll come here to sue your school and comfort you with a blanket, your favorite movie and all those meals and snacks you love so much to remind you how sane and wonderful you are" He spoke after a few seconds of silence, looking at her with a bright supportive smile. She felt her heart skipping a beat in her chest.

"Izuku"she said with her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you for being my best friend"

"Of course, that's what friends are for" Despite the clear smile on his face Ochako was able to see there was something weird with his tone but she made no comments on it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mina threw the towel, it fell on the bed with an empty sound, after working on her designs the entire weekend she took a much needed break. She was lucky there had been no other girls in the bathroom at the same time as her, so she was able to sing her lungs out without anyone telling her to shut up because they had a hangover from the party the night before.

Taking her laptop, she opened her e-mail, ready to send the scanned designs to her teacher before the deadline, the woman was strict on her schedule and Mina usually barely met the time the woman had assigned, but not this time, this time she was ready with two hours ahead.

Paying special attention to remember to put her name on the file that contained her entire weekend work, Mina sighed in pure relief when the file was sent. The feeling of having nothing to do at the time when she usually was just beginning her homework (and that if she even did her homework at her dorm) was odd.

The curiosity peaked on her, as her fingers drummed on the wooden desk. Opening her youtube channel just to check what probably would be a total of four views and one or two of them would probably come from Ochako who had already messaged about how much she had liked her video and how funny it was.

As soon as she clicked on her channel, her eyes opened wide and her heartbeat almost reached her ears. On Friday there barely were ten subscribers on her channel, most of them friends, now the box almost reached ten thousand, flabbergasted, she checked on the only video she had posted noticing how close it was to eighty thousand views.

She didn't hesitate on clicking it as she let out a small scream of joy scrolling down the comments writing one that she pinned at the top thanking everyone who had seen her video and subscribed also thanking those who hadn't and decided they would just drop by. After pining the comment she tried to answer as many as she could, mostly showing gratefulness, other times replying with a funny comment to those who had made a joke. Almost at the top, a comment caught her attention mostly for the number of likes it held and for the similar replies.

"Alright, who else is here because of RedRiot" Mina frowned for a second, the name was unfamiliar to her.

All it took was a quick search on Google for it to pop up a YouTube channel, a Twitter and an Instagram account, the three of them under the same name. Mina clicked on the twitter account first, the profile picture was of some red and black logo she didn't recognize and the tweet at the top had her video with the caption "I know this isn't what I usually post, but 100 on the manliness scale". She couldn't help but chuckle at the choice of words but with nearly two hundred thousand followers it was easier to tell from where all the people who had landed on her video were.

She continued onto what she assumed was his Instagram, the young man in the pictures mostly appeared doing exercise and posing casually from time to time. The face gave Mina a sense of familiarity, but she was unable to place it. She had to admit though, RedRiot was very attractive, his body was toned, he had a handsome face and red hair that was unnaturally stiff.

Her next stop was the YouTube channel, where she clicked on the first video she found under the tittle "Teaching people on the street how to throw people to the ground ft. Kaminari" Mina couldn't help but chuckle at the thumbnail of RedRiot standing next to a woman who seemed to be throwing a blonde to the ground.

"Hello" the joyful tone of his voice, despite apparent nervousness only helped to increase Mina's sense of familiarity "I am RedRiot and I'm glad to see you in my channel, today our guest is Kaminari from "Tapinglightning" and he is going to help me with today's video" They were standing on the street, as people came and went in what Mina recognized on of the main malls of her town.

When the first person dropped Kaminari to the ground Mina let out a heartfelt laugh, noticing how Kirishima looked at the person who had thrown the blonde with pride.

"This isn't what you promised" Kaminari complained lying on the ground.

"Sorry" RedRiot said, smiling as he apologized "I'll make it up I promise"

It was then when it clicked her, of course she hadn't recognized him. The last time she had seen him he had black hair and he let it down instead of up like now, they used to be together back in middle school and he was such a nice boy, a bit timid from time to time but overall a genuinely nice person. She was glad to see that hadn't gone away.

Jumping to twitter, she decided to set up a second account, one dedicated to her channel and figured she could also open a second Instagram afterwards. Setting everything up she proceeded to subscribe to RedRiot before she forgot about it and follow him from all her accounts.

"Dudeeeeee thank yoouu I almost didn't recognize you mr glow up. We should meet up one of these day" Was the first thing she posted tagging the redhead, after she realized she couldn't DM him because he didn't follow her back _yet._ She didn't have to wait too long for the reply, minutes later her notification bell rang with the announcement of a new follower.

"Wdym thank you? You look wonderful! And I'm up for it whenever you are!" Kirishima tweeted back at her. The pink haired girl decided to read the responses first before switching to DMs.

Chargebolt: "Look at this people, signal this as the day RedRiot successfully talked to a girl, this is a national holiday"

Cellophane: "Don't be like that, you are celebrating too quickly maybe the girl tagged the wrong person"

Chargebolt: "true, true."

Cellophane: "Besides, this is Kiri we are talking about, I bet you fifty he ruins it"

Chargebolt: "Deal"

RedRiot: "….."

AlienQueen: "lol. I tagged the right person, how can someone mistake such a cute guy, must be jealousy burning"

RedRiot: "LOL"

The sound of a bell caught her attention, thinking ahead of her RedRiot had already sent her a message. With a smile on her face Mina proceeded to read the semi-formal message he had sent, she responded fast telling him there was no need to be formal with her, if he had seen her with braces he sure deserved to treat her with more friendliness.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirishima held the warm coffee in his right hand, the other nervously drumming the table of the coffee shop. No one really concerns their mind with the idea of reuniting with former classmates, and he didn't think he would; except perhaps if one of them ever wanted to throw a party to make a reunion for all of them but they were still pretty young so none of them had ever reached that level of nostalgia.

He had been surprised to find out that Mina had a YouTube channel. Since high school began he had barely heard anything about her. What didn't surprise him was the fast and astounding success her channel seemed to have, she was always a constant source of never ending energy and so charismatic that people found themselves enjoying her company with an almost unnatural ease. He never was the popular kid like she was but he always admired her for the confidence she seemed to burst with every step.

"Can I take a picture with you?" The voice of a young teenage girl pulled him out of his train of thought. She stared at him, hopeful and nervous at the same time.

"Of course!" Kirishima smiled widely and posed so the girl could take a selfie with him.

"Thank you!" She mumbled putting her phone back into her purse "I really love your videos"

"Thank you so much that's very nice of you" The girl nodded with a smile before turning her back to him and walking towards her friends to show them the picture she had just taken.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Popular" Hearing Mina's voice was like feeling a breeze of fresh air. She stood in front of him wearing a simple hoodie and a pair of jeans and heart shaped glasses that she placed on the top of her head

"Mina! Hello!" he greeted with a smile, standing up from his table almost knocking it in the process, like usual his red hair was stiff and like her, he was wearing a hoodie and a pair of loose jeans with dark red converse. His voice was smooth and not too deep but it almost came stammered.

"Well, don't stand like that, give this old friend a hug!" Before he could answer she already had her arm around him preventing him to return the gesture.

"Nice to see you again Mina" he mumbled with a soft smile, the last time he had seen her they were of the same height now her face buried in his chest. The young woman broke the hug allowing him to move the chair, so she could sit in the table he had been waiting at.

"I can't believe I haven't seen you for five years? Maybe six?" She furrowed her eyebrows and he was thankful that it seemed like if she would take over most of the conversation. "How have you been? Well, you've obviously been doing well on YouTube, but are you studying something? Do you have a girlfriend?" The questions came in rapid fire, Kirishima went over each of them in his mind trying to answer all of them.

"I am studying physical therapy, and I've been well, I now live with three guys and it gets wild sometimes. We are lucky the count of days without someone getting electrocuted is near ten. And no, I don't have a girlfriend" He smiled sheepishly at this "How about you, how has your life been?"

"I've been good. I'm currently studying fashion!" Mina's voice resonated with excitement, Kirishima opened his eyes wide, it was clear she still had something to say.

"The workload is higher than I expected, but it's nothing I can't handle. You should see the designs some of my classes come up with. Man, they are so creative! A friend of mine once made a dress out of nothing but clothing she no longer used and it looked so great!"

"I'm sure what you create is great too" Kirishima intervened, hoping she had already placed an order before sitting with him.

"I hope it is! Some teachers have complimented me on my work. They say I have potential and that sometimes my clothes look like what someone would wear under the effects of acid" This made Kirishima choke on his drink, Mina patted him in the back until the boy had relaxed and the coughing was significantly reduced.

"That's an odd choice of words" Kirishima spoke between coughs.

"It means my designs are original and bold" Mina explained chuckling.

"Saying it like makes it sound a little better" Kirishima smiled embarrassed by the coughing fit he had a few seconds ago.

A few seconds of silence passed between the two of them as they stared around looking the place, it was half full of people talking or just sitting on their computers and taking advantage of the free wi-fi the place provided. It was then when the barista called Mina and the girl walked her way to the counter returning to the table with a bright pink drink in her hand. Kirishima stood baffled at the drink for a few seconds, it was bright almost fluorescent, like if they threw pink colored toxic waste on it.

"Is that good?" He questioned blinking for a few seconds as the girl drank from it.

"It is!"

"What is it called?" The boy tried to read the menu that hung above the baristas' heads but there was nothing that had the name 'bright' or 'pink' or 'toxic warning' on it.

"Cotton Candy Special, I saw it in a sign outside and I was sure I must taste it. It's not every day I get to drink something bright pink that doesn't have the Unicorn plastered on it. Don't misunderstand me, unicorns are cute and all, but where's the love for my outwordly stuff?" She pouted drink a bit more. "Why did you choose physical therapy?"

The question took Kirishima aback, she was looking at him with curiosity, tilting her head to the side, the cold drink now on the table instead of in her hands. Kirishima rubbed the back of his head smiling nervous thinking about what he could say to Mina who was patiently waiting for an answer.

"It just felt like the right thing for me I guess" He shrugged, the answer felt incomplete. "When the time to begin writing college applications arrived I was still meditating on what to do, and most of my friends had already figured it out and I was still fumbling between thousands of careers trying to pick the best one until I was watching the news and this man was talking about how his job took him to many different places and how he helped everyone he could from professional athletes to disabled people and it just felt like something I wanted to do" He admitted.

"It suits you" Mina mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Helping people, it feels like something you were born to do" Kirishima lowered his eyes embarrassed while the girl smiled at him empathetic.

The conversation flew easily between the two of them as the afternoon progressed, somehow it felt like if they were just trying to pull conversation topics out of a hat one after another until it was around eight and Mina's phone emitted a small alert.

"Sorry" She apologized putting her phone back into her purse. "I have homework to do, a ton of it actually, and I still have to plan next video because apparently I have subjects now that demand I keep my position as their queen. I feel awful about this, I was having a great time" Kirishima stood up from his chair.

"No, it's okay. I get it" He smiled at the girl "I just hope we can meet again sometime soon" Mina blinked for a few seconds until a smile grew across her face.

"Oh! Of course we will! You are my YouTube buddy now we must meet sometime soon!" She assured.

They walked side by side until they reached the entrance of the coffee shop. They stopped outside of the place staring at each other trying to say something that would make it feel like a proper goodbye.

"Wouldn't you like me to accompany you home?" Kirishima questioned.

"Nah, I'll be fine. The bus stop that takes me to my place is at the end of the street" Mina said pointing at her right, Kirishima glanced confirming what the pink haired girl had said. It was then when Mina stood in her tiptoes as tall as she could and gave the boy a quick kiss barely reaching his cheek.

"I had a lot of fun Kirishima, see you!" she turned the back to him beginning to walk her way down the street oblivious to how the boy stared at her dumbfounded with his cheeks pink until she reached the bus stop.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kirishima opened the apartment's door slowly, putting the keys back into his pockets he searched for the light switch on the wall surprised it seemed like there was no one inside. When the lights flickered until they lit up the place Sero and Kaminari jumped in front of him making him instinctively give a step backwards noticing how Bakugou was on the couch with Camie poking his cheek nonchalant to what surrounded them. Kaminari blew the kazoo on his mouth making it emit a weird sound, Kirishima then noticed the banner that hung in display of everyone who entered the house.

"Congratulations in the first date of your life"

He wanted to die on the spot.

"Do you like it?" Sero questioned with pride, Camie waved at him from the couch putting up an empathetic smile for the poor man. "Kaminari and I thought this was a great occasion worth of celebrating"

"It wasn't a date, we were just catching up" Kirishima corrected closing the door behind him.

"So, a date" Kaminari pried, the redhead sighed.

"We were just talking about our lives it doesn't sound like a date"

"That's exactly what you do on a date" Sero joined Kaminari trying to get their friend to accept what it was obvious to them.

"Still, it wasn't one. When you want to go to a date with someone you specifically ask them 'hey, do you want to go on a date with me?'"

"It kinda sounds like a date" Camie intruded putting a stop to messing with Bakugou for a second to pry on the conversation the trio was having, Kirishima turned to her, eyes pleading she wouldn't give more energy to the duo.

"Sorry Kirishima, but you are a cute guy; you deserve a date sometimes" After saying this Bakugou grunted passing one hand over her shoulder and pulling her close. Kirishima was unable to hear what Camie said afterwards but noticed how Bakugou's face turned bright red and held the woman tighter hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

"Even Camie agrees it was a date" Sero insisted pointing at the girl who now seemed to be too entertained with Bakugou to pay any further attention to their dilemma.

"It wasn't a date" Kirishima settled before he boy with black hair could pull an argument on how women knew about that sort of thing.

"What, you don't think she's cute?" Kaminari's question caught him off guard, painting his cheeks a bright pink.

"Of course she is cute!" Kirishima raised his voice at the pair, startled by it himself while the other two just exhibited cat-like grins.

"Then?" Sero questioned.

"It just isn't a date" Kirishima shrugged with a sigh turning his back on the group as he walked towards his bedroom.


End file.
